benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Pan Wojny Mordoru/@comment-24597134-20160707073108/@comment-8268727-20161230131806
Lord of the galaxy napisał(a): Cóż... na pewno moje wypowiedzi nie są demagogią. Pomyśl o tym, że takie kłamstwo zwyczajnie nie ma sensu w momencie, w którym wierzę, że czeka mnie sąd ostateczny oraz kiedy zależy mi zwyczajniu na dobru innych ludzi. Do bycia jakimś manipulatorem, który wykorzystuje religię do kontroli ludzi będąc nastolatkiem raczej też nie mam startu :D Napisałeś, że Kościół Katolicki od wielu wieków zasługuje na pomstę... tylko dlaczego skoro każdy kto w nim jest obecnie nie był w żaden możliwy sposób powiązany z''' tamtymi''' działaniami, a sama instytucja w miarę zdarzeń, takich jak choćby zlikwidowanie Państwa Kościelnego przez Napoleona Bonaparte (tak powstał Watykan o ile dobrze pamiętam) straciła jakikolwiek wpływ, związany z użyciem siły na życie ludzi? Za bardzo podchodzisz chyba do instytucji jako dosłownie żywych rzeczy, które w dodatku miałyby nie podejmować prób likwidacji wewnętrznego zła. Oczywiście jeśli mówimy o takich instytucjach jak Kościół Katolicki, a nie... rząd :D ale to nieistotne. Kościół zresztą jest przede wszystkim wspólnotą, która pragnie służyć Bogu, a nie papierem. Ponawiając celibat... w tym momencie twoja wypowiedź staje się trochę nieczytelna niestety ale zakładam, że chodziło o to, że tradycja nie ma prawa nic nawet wtrącić do nakazów Boga i to jest prawda. Nic też nie wtrąca. Nie przypominam sobie aby Bóg gdzieś zakazywał celibatu. Być może odp. twki w źródle twojego ostatniego zdania - "Biblia mówi jasno i potępia tych, którzy w tym uczestniczą, że ci którzy zabraniają spożywania pokarmów i zawierania związków małżeńskich, są sługami szatana". Prosiłbym o podanie tego cytatu i miejsca, w którym on się znajduje (np. 2Tm2,3). W kwesti błędu... wydaje mi się, że w tym wypadku błąd i zły czyn to jednak jest to samo :) W sprawie babć stanowiących większość Kościoła to... to akurat twój argument znika bo zasadniczo tak naprawdę było :D nie mówią tu dosłownie o babciach oczywiście ale ludziach, którzy mają te swoje zatwardziałe poglądy, można nimi łatwo manipulować itd. W kwestii Kalwinów to wydaje mi się... że zabito jednak "trochę" więcej Katolików. Musisz jednak też pamiętać o tym, że przed podaniem ich użyłem słów "na przykład". Oznacza to, że nie porównałem Kalwinów do Katolików. Porównałem Prostestantantów do Katolików. Nie zaprzeczyłem też faktowi, że mówiąc kolokwialnie to my (Katolicy) zaczęliśmy. Nie usprawiedliwia to jednak faktu, że Protestanci zabili także te niewinne "babcie" (znaczenie tego słowa w tym kontekście podałem już wcześniej). Nic nie usprawiedliwia tego, że tamci ludzie, a nie my bezpośrednio '''(my jako Katolicy i Protestanci) się mordowali i to "w imię Chrystusa". Musisz jednak zrozumieć myśl przewodnią całej mojej dyskusji. Jedno najważniejsze pytanie, które chcę wysunąć na pierwszy plan choć może wcześniejsze teksty były napisane w taki spobób, że nie było to aż takie widoczne. To jedno najważniejsze pytanie, które również już było tu zawarte brzmi: '''Po co mamy się o to żreć skoro to już było i nie wróci? Rozumiem też, że uważasz, że zepsucie w moim Kościele jest ogromne ale nie wmówisz mi, że inkwizycja ma dla niego - tego obecnego Kościoła, jakiekolwiek znaczenie! Wykrzyknik służy podkreśleniu tych słów i nie oddaje żadnego rodzaju złości. Nie wmówisz mi także, że inkwizycja jako ta jedna prawdziwie zbrodnicza organizacja, a nie inkwizycja przemianowana na jakiś tam zakonik dalej istnieje. Ponawiam pytanie: Mógłbym spytać jakim konkretnie jesteś/jest Pan protestantem? Jeśli nie otrzymam tej odpowiedzi to proszę o zawarcie w tekście tego, że nie. Zalecam przeczytanie najpierw artykulow na wikii obalajacych pana bzdury, kazdy wiekszy artykul jest starannie udokomentowany w zrodla. Jezeli masz dalej z tym problem, to sam tutaj wstawie w dyskusje te artykuly bo widze ze czytanie u ciebie cos kuleje. Ten caly twoj wywod to uprawienie demagogii i hipokryzji na wysoka skale, ale co do argumentu z "Kalwinami" to az sam odpowiem. Jak mozesz uznawac nas za ludzi wywodzacych sie/bedacych Kalwinami albo uznajacymi ich nauki, skoro Benio wstawia filmy obalajace ich teologie a my piszemy artykuly rowniez o tym? Wiekszego szyderstwa nie widzialem, zaden przywodca Protestantow nigdy nie mowil ze zabija xxx ludzi w imie Chrystusa, za to katolicy powtarzali to ciagle. Co do reszty szyderstw- zostalo to obalone w artykulach i jak wspomnialem, moge to tutaj przekopiowac jak masz problemy z nawigacja.